Adventures in the World of Disney
by Gotham317
Summary: When a teen girl is accidently locked in at night at the Disney World Park, she discovers a portal that transports her into the Magical Kingdom of Disney, where she befriends the characters and visits their worlds. But a mysterious villain wants to kill her, so the characters have to protect her.
1. Katy Colin

Katy Colin was sleeping in her bed as the sun rose to start the new day. She had headphones in her eyes, as she had been listening to the slow ballad of the Mickey Mouse Club March last night before going to sleep. She always loved listening to that theme when she was little, but she also loved listening to other Disney songs. Katy was a teenage girl, with long brunette hair that reached to her waist, and she had purple eyes. She wore a pink headband in her hair. Katy is a very pretty and kind girl. Katy also had a love for one thing that was very special to her, Disney. Katy always loved Disney, she loved the classics, Pixar, TV shows, Live-Action, video games, comics, the characters, the songs, and more. She always loved visiting the Walt Disney World Park that was in Orlando Florida as a kid with her parents. She enjoyed the rides, the entertainment, the parks, and meeting her favorite characters at Disney World. Sometimes she would dream of meeting them for real, even though they weren't. But sadly, her parents had passed away in a car accident, and Katy had to live with her uncle and aunt and cousins in Florida.

The birds chirped loudly from the window, waking up Katy. She got out of bed, dressed in blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and yellow jacket with a paw print on both the sleeves. She went downstairs for breakfast with her relatives. There was her Uncle Ethan Marlow, Aunt Ava Marlow, and her two little cousins, Ronnie and Risa. Her cousins would look up to Katy like a big sister and they adored her. Ethan and Ava both worked in Ava's parents' Japanese tea shop.

Aunt Ava: Morning Katy! You slept well? All ready for school?

Katy: Yes.

Aunt Ava: Well you better eat quick, because the bus will be here any minute. You overslept.

Katy looked up at the clock. It was almost seven, which was the time the bus would arrive. Katy gobbled up a piece of toast, an egg, some ham, and grabbed her backpack and was out the door.

000000

After a couple minutes, students got off the bus and so did Katy. She got out her schedule and checked to see what classes she would have. At homeroom, Katy was just getting settled when a girl with long auburn hair in a ponytail, did a little welcoming dance for her.

Tillie: Two! Four! Six! Eight! Who do we appreciate? The new kid!

Katy: What are you doing?

Tillie: I was trying to say welcome to our school. Tillie Miller's the name. Best cheerleader in the gym. I heard you were the new kid.

Katy: Yes, I'm Katy Colin.

Tillie: So, did you just move in?

Katy: I just arrived two days ago from New York.

Tillie: Really? Have you ever played Broadway?

Katy: Huh?

Tillie: New York has the best Broadway shows ever with the best actors!

Katy: No, I don't o Broadway.

Tillie: Do you ever ice skate at Rockefeller Center? You know? Where the big Christmas tree is?

Katy: A couple of times, even on New Year's Eve. My mom would take me there to see the ball come down.

Tillie: What do you like to do for a living?

Katy: Well I used to take martial arts from my grandpa.

Tillie: You do karate? Can you show me some moves?

Then, Katy noticed three girls dressed in fancy looking clothes came walked into homeroom. Kids seemed to be standing back and letting them pass as they walked in. The three girls consisted of a girl with very short light-black hair, a girl with very short coffee colored hair, and a girl with long, curly, blonde hair.

Tillie: Oh God. It's them.

Katy: Who are they?

Tillie: That girl with the blonde hair is Isabela Campbell, the Ice Queen, as we call her. And her two lackeys are Heather and Lavender. Heather's the dark haired one, and Lavender's the one with the coffee colored hair. They do Isabela's dirty work for her. Whatever Isabela wants, she gets. Better clothes, better shoes, better makeup, and good-looking guys. She rules this school like a dictator, by making everyone's lives miserable. Watch out for her, don't do anything stupid to get under her skin.

Katy: Thanks for the warning. Anything else I should know about while I'm here?

Tillie: Well, would you like to join the cheerleading squad? That way, we can see each other often.

The friends failed to look outside the window and see a mysterious, black-cloaked figure hiding in the trees, holding a bazooka and aiming it right at Katy. But then a magpie flew in the cloaked figure's face and squawked wildly. The figure was so startled that he fired the bazooka. The shot fired into the sky. Students looked out the window to see what was going on.

Tillie: Is somebody shooting off fire crackers?

000000

When it was time to go home, Katy had just gotten on the bus and sat with Tillie, when she noticed something. She caught a glimpse of the cloaked figure standing behind a tree trunk. He seemed to be watching the bus she was on. But when a car passed by, the figure was gone. When Katy got home, her aunt was cooking dinner.

Aunt Ava: How was your first day of school, honey?

Katy: Fine.

Aunt Ava: Just fine? Is that all?

Katy: Well, I made a new friend.

Aunt Ava: How sweet! Oh, by the way, tomorrow's your cousin Ronnie's birthday and he wants to go to Disney World to celebrate it.

Katy: Seriously? We're going to Disney World to celebrate his birthday?!

Aunt Ava: That's what he told me.

Katy was so excited that she jumped up and down, waving her arms in the arm. Outside the house, the cloaked figure had followed Katy home, and was furious to hear that Katy was going to Disney World to celebrate her younger cousin's birthday.

?: I should've shot her right where I had her! If she gets into that park, she might discover the portal inside the Cinderella Castle, just like it said in the prophecy! But we can't allow that, can we, my pet?

He stroked his pet falcon that rested on his arm and the falcon screeched in agreement.


	2. Birthday Celebration in Disney World

Early that morning, Tillie came running through the hallway to get to gym class when somebody pushed her, knocking Tillie to the floor. Isabela and her friends towered over her.

Isabela: Hello, perky. Why don't you watch where you're going?

Tillie: Would you mind? I was on my way to gym until you showed up.

Isabela: I only needed someone to bother to keep me from getting bored. You're the easiest target I can find. By the way, what kind of moves did you come up with in cheerleading? Probably something lame and boring like always.

Katy, who had seen what had happened to Tillie and was disgusted by Isabela's bullying ways, marched over to confront her.

Katy: How dare you speak to her that way! Why don't you go and bother someone else before I report you to the principal!

Lavender: Who is this?

Heather: I don't know. I've never seen her before.

Isabela: (looks at Katy) You must be the new girl who transferred here yesterday. Listen sweetie, I can speak to anyone anyway I want. Even if you try to report me to the principal, that's not gonna work. I can get away with it easily. Let's go girls. Important people await.

When Isabela and the girls walked away, Katy helped Tillie to his feet.

Katy: She didn't hurt you did she?

Tillie: She only pushed me, and then insulted me.

Katy: Did what she say was true? She can get out of punishment?

Tillie: I'm afraid so.

Katy: We should get to class before we're late.

000000

At gym class, students were doing ten laps around the room. Katy ran further ahead with a few kids while Isabela and her friends were far behind.

Heather: I hear her father was some kind of lawyer. I mean, please, he's not a popular man. He's so hot-headed and annoying.

Lavender: And have you seen that headband? She looks like a little girl.

Isabela: Look at her! She's showing off! Who does she think she is?

Katy tried to ignore some of Isabela and friends' rude remarks about it, but it was getting to her. It was true, her father, being a lawyer, was not well-liked by the people he put away. When everyone finished doing ten laps, it was time to do rope climbing. Nobody wanted to do it, so Isabela purposely said Katy wanted to go first.

It was no good arguing, so Katy started climbing. As she did so, standing outside the gym window was the same black-cloaked figure. He watched as Katy climbed that rope all the way to the top without stopping. The figure again aimed his bazooka at Katy and was about to shoot her, when a bird dropping landed on his hand. This surprised him and he fired his bazooka.

The flaming ball crashed through the window and cut the rope Katy was climbing on. But it cut beneath her feet and Katy was left dangling from the ceiling. Students started to panic again when this happened and the gym teacher tried to calm everyone to no avail. Katy looked out the window and saw the cloaked figure outside the window, holding the bazooka. Realizing he was seen, the figure disappeared in black smoke. Katy was so stunned to see someone disappear like that, she let go of the rope and fell to the mattress below and everything blacked out.

When Katy came to, she was in the nurse's office. Her forehead was wrapped with bandages. Tillie was standing beside her to see if she was alright.

Tillie: Oh, thank God. You're awake. For a minute, I thought your injuries would be serious.

Katy: Where am I?

Tillie: You're in the nurse's office. You hit your head when you fell.

Katy: Oh yeah. I remember. Something crashed through the window and cut through the rope. I saw-

Tillie: Damn Isabela! She got you into climbing that rope, didn't she?! It's like she knew that rope would snap and you would hurt yourself.

Katy: Snap? I let go of the rope when there was an explosion from the window.

Tillie: Explosion? What explosion?

Katy was surprised that Tillie didn't even remember what happened. In fact, everyone in gym was convinced that the rope snapped. There was no explosion. Katy was puzzled.

000000

That afternoon after school, Katy and her relatives drove to the Disney World Park and met up with Grandpa Toshiro Hamasaki and Grandma Maura Hamasaki. Grandpa Toshiro and Grandma Maura were the parents of Katy's mother and Aunt Ava, and they own a Japanese teashop. The minute Risa and Ronnie saw their grandparents, they both jumped into their arms in a big hug.

Ronnie: Hi grandma! Hi grandpa!

Risa: We missed you!

Grandma Maura: Hello little ones! And how's the little birthday boy?

Ronnie: I'm turning five this year!

Grandma Toshiro: Happy birthday, Ronnie. I brought you a present.

Ronnie happily took the wrapped package and tore it open. Inside the box was a new video game.

Ronnie: Thanks! I love it!

Uncle Ethan: Well you're going to love your even bigger present once we get inside the park.

Everyone entered the park gates, after passing security, and into Main Street USA. It wasn't that crowded, thank goodness, or the family would've had a hard time walking.

Aunt Ava: What do you wanna do first?

Ronnie: Everything! I wanna ride the rides, get some autographs, see the fireworks and-

Risa: I want to ride the Cinderella Carousel, the Winnie the Pooh ride, Dumbo's flying elephant ride, and-

Aunt Ava: Well you can't do too much. You gotta choose one thing at a time. Now, what do you want to do first?

Ronnie: The rides first!

000000

Throughout the afternoon, Ronnie went on rides such as Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters (he got a higher score), Pirates of the Caribbean (he was the first to spot Jack Sparrow hiding somewhere in the ride), and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Katy and Risa went with him on the rides, and they enjoyed it as much as he did.

When it was time to eat, Ronnie wanted to eat at Chef Mickey's. They got a front row seat in the monorail and gazed at the lovely sunset outside their window as the monorail sped towards the Contemporary Resort. When they got to the Resort, they went to Chef Mickey's and got a seat by the buffet. But as Katy went to the buffet, she noticed the mysterious black-cloaked figure standing by the exit doors. His direction seemed to be facing her.

Katy: _That's the guy I've seen at my school. He was the one who blow up the exit doors and tried to shoot me at gym. But what is he doing here? Has he been following me? Is he a stalker?_

But the sound of people singing stopped her thoughts. She glanced back to see people waving their colored napkins in the air, and singing and dancing. Katy looked back at the exit where the cloaked figure was, but he had disappeared again. Feeling uneasy, Katy walked back to the table with her food and to celebrate Ronnie's birthday.

When they finished their meal, they boarded the monorail that took them back to the Magic Kingdom. By now, it was getting dark. Lights were glowing around the Magic Kingdom to Cinderella Castle to Main Street USA. Ronnie and Risa were getting tired and Ronnie fell asleep in his mom's arms as she carried him while Risa was sleeping in Grandma Maura's arms.

Grandma Toshiro: It certainly was nice to have the whole family get together. The last time we did that was at the funeral for-

Grandma Maura: Toshiro! Please don't speak of it! We came here to have a nice evening! Let's not speak of funerals!

Grandpa Toshiro: Sorry.

The funeral grandpa mentioned was the funeral of his second daughter Sara, Katy's mom, and Jonathan, Katy's dad. The whole family had gotten together to say farewell to them. Katy was the one mostly affected by her parents' deaths. She would stay quiet during the family's lunch at the diner and ate very little.

Aunt Ava: We can't stay here too long. Katy's got school tomorrow.

Grandma Maura: I see. How are your first days going? Katy? Are you listening?

Katy: Huh? Oh, uh, good. Everything's going good.

Katy had suddenly been quiet through dinner, the moment she saw the cloaked figure at Chef Mickey's. If he had been following her, why is he? Maybe he was a sexual predator or a rapist. But he nearly shot her at gym class. Was it really meant for her? If so, why is he trying to kill her? Why doesn't anyone remember it? She didn't do anything to him, whoever he was.

Uncle Ethan: Before we go, does anyone need to use the restrooms? Because I have to go.

Grandpa Toshiro: I need to. Anyone else?

Aunt Ava: Do you have to go, kids?

Ronnie: (half asleep) Yes.

Katy: I guess we should all go just in case.

Everyone went to the restrooms at a nearby restaurant. Katy was the first to leave the restroom and saw that no one else had come out, so she waited. As she waited, she spotted the black-cloaked lurking in the shadows out in the streets. When he saw Katy watching him, the figure panicked and ran off. No longer afraid and wanting to catch him, Katy chased after him down the empty street.

The cloaked figure ran inside Cinderella Castle, knocking down the employees that stood outside the door to the inside the castle. Katy followed him inside the castle. He was nowhere to be seen. Thinking he went in the elevator, Katy took the elevator to the top floor. But the minute she got out of the elevator, something hit her over the head, knocking her out. The cloaked figure knocked her out with a metal bar.

?: You thought you could catch me, eh? I don't think so. Now that I've got you, it's time to dispose of you.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled out a dagger. He raised the dagger to stab Katy through the chest, when he heard a ringing noise. Somebody was coming. The cloaked figure dumped Katy's body under the bed and he disappeared in black smoke.

Three employees came into the room, searching for the intruder that pushed them. But they couldn't find anything. Shrugging their shoulders, they left the room and into the elevator. Outside, the park was now closing and everyone was now leaving to go home, except for Katy, who lay under the bed, still unconscious and her head bleeding from the blow she received from her attacker.


	3. Locked in and Transported

Katy bumped her head when she woke up. Realizing she was under a bed, she crawled out and rubbed her head. Her forehead was stained with blood, but the bleeding had stopped minutes ago.

Katy: Man, that really hurt. Where am I anyway? Oh yeah. I'm in Cinderella's Castle.

The bedroom was now dark, no lights were on. Katy looked out the glass-stained window to see the park all lit up at night, but there was nobody around.

Katy: Wow, the park looks so beautiful at night. Wait! What am I saying? I just got knocked out by a creep in a black cloak and he left me all alone in Cinderella's Castle. But where'd he go? Oh well. I'll have to try and find a way out before I get caught by security.

Even in the dark, Katy had no difficulty finding the elevator and going down to first floor. When she opened the door to the entrance of the tour, she was relieved to see no one standing guard by the entrance, but she was disappointed to see the castle gate and all doors were closed. Katy tried to open each door, but they were all locked.

Katy: Oh great! How am I gonna get outta here now? My parents will kill me for being locked in at park all night.

The minute she finished her sentence, the clock outside in the castle chimed midnight. Suddenly, behind Katy, appeared a magic, blue and white, portal. Before she knew it, Katy was being pulled into the portal with such force. She screamed as she fell down, down, down into nothing but a swirling mixture of blue and white. She thought the falling would never end until now.

Katy landed on something hard and tumbled across the ground until she stopped. She sat up and tried to catch her breath after all that falling. She looked around, there was nothing but garbage cans, leaky drain pipes, pieces of junk everywhere, and tall telephone poles. But the weirdest thing was that the garbage cans, the doors, the windows, and the pieces of junk seemed to have eyes, and they watched Katy stand up and try to figure out where she was.

She found the opening and stepped out of the dark, creepy-looking, back alley and was standing in what seemed to look like Main Street USA, except the buildings seemed to have faces like the windows for eyes and the doors for mouths. Nobody seemed to around. The streets were quiet and only the windows, street lamps, and traffic lights were on.

Katy: Where am I? It looks like Main Street USA, but only weirder.

Somewhere in the distance to the left, Katy heard music and laughter. She followed the noises down the street to a large blue and white castle that resembled the Cinderella Castle, but it looked cartoony. She could see a very large crowd gathering around the castle.

Then, something made Katy stop and gasp in disbelief. The crowd members contained various Disney characters she recognized from the animated movies, TV series, Pixar, Live Action movies, sequels, video games, and dozens of characters old and new. But she could see not villains in the crowd, thank goodness. Katy could not take her eyes off the crowd. There were so many characters she knew and loved since childhood.

Katy: Oh….My….God. Wait. I'm dreaming this. They can't be real, they're all made up. I'm just dreaming. I got hit pretty hard on the head.

She closed her eyes and pinched her arm to try and wake up this dream. But when she opened her eyes again, they were still there.

Katy: This isn't a dream….(excitedly) it's real! Oh my God, they're all real! I just gotta meet them!

She looked at her reflection in the window. She washed the blood off her forehead from a puddle of water from the leaking pipes, and straightened her hair to look good. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself and she walked towards the crowd, while they were dancing to Chris Brown's Forever on speakers.

**It's you and me moving at the speed of light into eternity**

**Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ectacy**

**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you**

**I'm a take you there, I'm a take you there**

**So don't be scared, I'm right here, you ready**

**We can go anywhere, go anywhere**

**But first, it's your chance**

**Take my hand, come with me**

Someone bumped into Katy. She turned around and saw Woody, from Toy Story, standing behind her. He was much taller than his regular size in the movie.

Woody: Sorry, darling. I didn't see you. Say, uh, you wanna dance?

Katy: Uh…absolutely.

It was kind of awkward to have Woody ask her to dance with him when he barely even knew her, but Katy joined him on the dance floor anyway.

**It's like I wanted my whole life**

**For this one night**

**It's gonna be me and you on the dance floor**

**Cause we only got one night**

**Double your pleasure, double your fun **

**And dance forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, forever**

**Ever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever on the dance floor**

Katy never knew Woody was such a good dancer. Perhaps he watched a lot of cowboys and had seen how they danced. Then Woody took Katy and swung her around like a cowboy would do with his partner.

**Feels like were on another level**

**Feels like our loves intertwine **

**We can be two rebels**

**Breaking the rules**

**Me and you, you and I**

**All you gotta do is watch me**

**Look at what I can do with my feet, baby**

**Feel the beat inside**

**I'm driving, you could take the front seat**

**Just need you to trust me**

**Girl, girl, girl**

**It's like now**

Genie started doing the conga line, followed by Rapunzel, Flynn, Tigger, Pooh, Maigc Carpet, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis the alligator, Baloo, and King Louie.

**It's like I wanted my whole life**

**For this one night**

**It's gonna be me and you on the dance floor**

**Cause we only got one night**

**Double your pleasure, double your fun **

**And dance forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, forever**

**Ever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever on the dance floor**

Some Disney Princesses danced with their princes, like Ariel and Eric, and Tiana and Naveen. A couple of other characters, such as Lumiere, Sebastian the crab, Pinocchio, Lilo and Stitch, Victor and Hugo and Laverne, did their own dance moves they've done in their movies. McQueen and Sally, and Mater and Holley were cruising on the far side of the area, while Mike and Sulley were doing the cha-cha-cha with Boo.

**It's a long way down**

**We so high off the ground**

**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart**

**Girl where did you come from, got me so undone**

**Gazing in your eyes got me saying**

**What a beautiful lady**

**No ifs ands or maybes**

**I'm releasing my heart**

**And feel its amazing**

**There's no one else that matters**

**You love me, and I won't let you fall girl**

**Let you fall girl**

**Ohhhhh**

Katy nearly tripped and fell in Woody's arms. She gazed up at him and her face turned pink. Awkward.

Katy: Um, sorry.

Woody: Um, it's ok.

His face was also turning pink from blushing. But to drop the awkward moment, Woody continued dancing, and so did Katy. She looked around to see if anyone had seen them. Thank God, no one did. They were too busy having a great time dancing. Down on the ground, the Disney mice, Jaq and Gus and Mary, Bernard and Bianca, Basil and Dawson and Olivia, Roquefort, Timothy, Chip and Dale and Gadget and Monterey Jack, were really getting down on the dance floor. Katy thought their dancing was adorable.

**It's like I wanted my whole life**

**For this one night**

**It's gonna be me and you on the dance floor**

**Cause we only got one night**

**Double your pleasure, double your fun **

**And dance forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, forever**

**Ever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever, ever**

**Forever on the dance floor**

**Forever, ever, ever, ever, ever**

**Forever, ever**

The song came to an end. Everybody stopped dancing and clapped. Up on the stage, Mickey stood behind the microphone.

Mickey: That was some dancing you folks did out there! I'm hope you're all having a great time as me and pals are! Tell you what, we'll have one for dance before we head home!

Home! Oh man! Katy had forgotten all about her family and her home while she was dancing. How would she get back home to the real world when she's stuck in a cartoon world? Woody had seen Katy's worried expression.

Woody: Are you ok, miss?

Katy: Uh, yeah! I'm fine. I have to go. Thanks for the dance.

She turned to leave. Woody tried to stop her.

Woody: Wait! Could you at least tell me your name!

Katy: I'm sorry! I have to leave!

This was like Cinderella all over again. But not because of the clock striking midnight, it was about getting home without worrying her family. Katy pushed her way through the crowd to get back to the seeming Main Street.

But the minute she left the crowd, she stopped. Her heart missed a beat when she a familiar looking black cloaked figure, hiding in the shadows of the street.

Katy: Oh God! Not you again!

She turned and fled back into the crowd. Everybody was too busy dancing Shinedown's What a Shame to notice a young girl trying to escape a mysterious yet dangerous villain.

**There's a hard life for every silver spoon**

**There's a touch of gray for every shade of blue**

**That's the way that I see life if there was nothing wrong **

**Then there'd be nothing right**

**And for this working man they say could barely stand**

**There's gotta be a better place to land**

**Some kind of remedy for a world that wouldn't let him be**

**That's some many words**

**Have you heard enough**

_?: There's nowhere for you to run, little girl. You don't even belong here. Even your favorite heroes and heroines wouldn't let you stay here if they knew who you were. Once I have you, well, I think I'll have some fun with you before I kill you._

Katy didn't know how or what, but somehow her pursuer is communicating into her mind. And these words seemed to frighten her, it sounded as if he were going to torture or rape her.

**What a shame, what a shame**

**To judge a life that you can't change**

**The quiet it seems**

**The church bells ring**

**So won't you give this man his wings**

**What a shame**

**To have to beg you to see**

**We're not all the same**

**What a shame**

All of a sudden, a giant, black eagle, with red eyes, swooped down and grabbed Katy by her arms. She let out a terrified scream. It seemed to get everyone's attention, but the large black eagle was what got their attention. The black eagle attempted to fly away with its prisoner as Katy struggled and screamed.

But then, Marahute the golden eagle came flying over. Marahute scratched and bit into the black eagle as the black eagle let out the cry, which sounded like a man. Katy realized that this black eagle was her pursuer transformed into a black eagle.

**God forgive the hands that lay you down **

**And never knew how much a broken heart can break the sound**

**And change the seasons**

**Now the leaves are falling faster**

**Happily ever after**

**You gave me hope through your endeavors**

**Now you will live forever**

Marahute's attacks were too much for the black eagle, and his grip loosened on Katy, who was now falling towards the ground below. But the Magic Carpet caught her in midair and carried her down to Mickey and his friends on stage.

**What a shame, what a shame**

**To judge a life that you can't change**

**The quiet it seems**

**The church bells ring**

**So won't you give this man his wings**

**What a shame**

**To have to beg you to see**

**We're not all the same**

**What a shame, what a shame**

**Because we're not all the same**

**What a shame, what a shame**

**Because we're not all the same**

After one final blow, Marahute sent the black eagle hurling towards the ground. But the black eagle regained consciousness and flew away, after making one final shriek of anger and rage at the golden eagle.

000000

Katy regained consciousness after her fall and woke up in a cartoon-like hospital. She lay in bed with the sheets over her body and Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy sitting beside her.

Minnie: Oh, you're awake. Thank goodness.

Goofy: Are you alright?

Katy: I think so. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was falling and then being caught, and then nothing.

Mickey: We brought you here right after Carpet saved your life.

Katy: Well, if you see him tell I said thank you.

Minnie: Of course.

Donald: Who are you and what are you doing in our world? Are you a spy?

Mickey: Relax Donald. She's not a spy. She's just a real human from the real world.

Katy: How did you-

Mickey: Obviously, you're not from around here, and nobody's ever seen you from their worlds. Besides, there's a red mark in your hair on your head.

Katy: My name's Katy Colin, and I am from the real world, and I am a fan of Disney, but I got here by accident. I was in the Disney World Park with my family to celebrate my younger cousin's birthday. While everyone went to the restrooms, I saw that black hooded stalker watching me. I chased him all the way to Cinderella's Castle, but he hit me over the head. When I came to, I was all alone and he wasn't around, and I was trapped inside the castle. Then this big portal appeared and I got pulled in. That's when I found myself in this world. Then I danced with some of the characters until I remembered my family and I tried to leave, but that creep in black found me and….well, I guess you know the rest.

Mickey: A portal? That's strange. No portals ever shown in the real world until now.

Katy: Do you know something about it?

Mickey: I don't think so.

Goofy: What about that fella in black who was after you? Why was he after you?

Katy: I don't know. All I know is he tried to kill me at school. But he tried to shoot me at gym class, but nobody even remembered it like it never happened. And when he chased me, he said he was gonna have some fun with me before he kills me!

Each word she spoke, Katy was trembling with fear and she huddled the blanket. Minnie put a comforting hand on Katy's shoulder.

Minnie: Don't be afraid. We're here for you.

Katy: But what am I gonna do?! If he keeps this up, he'll kill me! I don't know why he wants to do it! I haven't done anything wrong!

She started to cry and buried her head in her pillow. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy felt sorry for her. They wanted to help her, but they didn't know how. Mickey called for a huddle, and the foursome huddled around to talk about what to do about Katy.

Donald: She now knows about their existence, we should have her memory erased.

Minnie: It doesn't seem right, Donald. Yen Cid would not approve. If we do, _he's _still gonna keep stalking her until her kills her.

Goofy: And she doesn't know about this prophecy thingy. She would tell her?

Mickey: Maybe we should wait until the right time. For now, I say we keep an eye on her and make sure _he_ doesn't try anything funny next time! It's gonna take all our friends, and I mean _everyone_ in the city, to look out for her.

Goofy: But what about her folks at home? How are we gonna send her home?

Donald: And if she's gonna visit us often, how would she do it without making people suspicious?

Mickey: I'll ask Yen Cid about that. Right now, I'll go talk with him. Donald and Goofy will come with me. Minnie, you stay here and keep an eye on her.


	4. Unexpected Intruder

Minnie kept an eye on Katy as she lay in bed and stopped crying. Katy was wondering if she'd ever see her family again or how she would get out here. Minnie seemed to be reading her mind by looking at her expression.

Minnie: Aw, don't worry Katy. We'll get you home in no time.

Katy: I hope so. My family's gonna be worried.

The door opened and a couple more characters came into the room. There was Daisy Duck, Pluto, and Clarabelle Cow.

Minnie: What are you all doing here?

Daisy: We all came here to see the human girl.

Katy: Did you really all come to see me?

Daisy: Yeah! We never had a human from the real world visit our world before. Besides Walt Disney and Roy Disney, that is. And we brought you flowers to make you feel better and to say welcome to our world.

Pluto bashfully gave Katy a bouquet of yellow flowers. Katy smiled and patted Pluto on the head.

Katy: Thank you. This is so thoughtful of you.

Clarabelle: And Daisy and I wanna get a story about you for the ToonTown newspaper.

Daisy: What's your name?

Katy: Katy Colin.

Daisy: What part of the world are you from?

Katy: I came from Orlando Florida.

Clarabelle: Do you have a boyfriend?

Katy: Eh? Uh, no I don't. But I'd like to meet a cute guy someday.

Clarabelle: So you're single. Oooh. There are a few single guys around in this world that would be perfect for you.

Katy: I doubt that. I will only date cute boys from my world.

Daisy: We'll see, won't we? Do you have a family?

Katy: Yes I do. I have an uncle and an aunt and two younger cousins, and two grandparents.

Clarabelle: Do you have any friends?

Katy: My little cousins Risa and Ronnie have always been like little siblings to me, but I have one friend who goes to school with me. Her name's Tillie Miller.

Daisy: Are you really a big fan of Disney?

Katy: Are you kidding? I love Disney! I've always loved it ever since I was a little girl and I loved your movies, TV series, video games, music, Broadway, everything!

Clarabelle: How do you feel about being in our world right now?

Katy: When I first got here, I thought I was dreaming. But I can see it's real, and everyone here is real. Although I don't understand how you're all alive and have a world of your own, I'm glad about that. I always dreamed that they were real and I would meet them.

Daisy: How did you get to our world?

Katy: My family and I were celebrating Ronnie's birthday when we stopped at the restrooms. That's when I saw this man wearing a black cloak and hood. He was the same guy who had been following me around in my world. He blew up the cafeteria exits and tried to shoot me at gym class. I wanted to find out who he was so I chased him all the way to Cinderella's Castle. He knocked me out and left me there. When I woke up, he was gone and the Park was closed and I was trapped in the castle. I couldn't find a way out. That's when this portal appeared and pulled me right in and into your world. I decided to join that little dance everyone was doing in the street, and I really enjoyed it.

When she finished questioning, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came back. Goofy was carrying a small pouch.

Mickey: Daisy. Clarabelle. I hope you're not trying to get a story for one of your gossip stories.

Daisy: No, we're just trying to get a story about Katy.

Mickey: I hope so. Now Katy, we went to see Yen Cid to get some answers.

Katy: I've got a need for an answer too. I'd like to know who that guy was in the black hood and why he wants to kill me.

Before anyone could answer, a voice was heard from the window.

Falcon: My Lord! She's in here!

Everyone turned to the window and saw the creepy black-cloaked figure floating outside the open window, with the black falcon sitting on his shoulder. Katy screamed, but Mickey, Donald, and Goofy bravely confronted the intruder, standing between him and Katy.

Mickey: You can take off the mask, Xavier.

The man removed his hood to reveal a dark tan-skinned man with yellow eyes and long black hair pulled back half up.

Donald: You get out you big palooka!

Xavier: Why should I? All I came for is the girl. Hand her over to me and I shall spare your lives.

Falcon: Yes! Give her to us and we'll leave your world forever.

Mickey: We're not giving her over to you! You've done enough to her already!

Xavier: But you will, as soon as we take over your world and the real world. Oh by the way, about the prophecy she asked about, I shall tell her since you won't tell her. If a human from the real world, child or teen, crosses the border between this world and the real world, it will mean the end of organization. Now we can't let that happen, can we?

Falcon: Hurry up and give her to us!

Minnie: (steps forward) Listen you, monster you! We are not giving her over to you! And you won't lay a hand on her! She will be protected by us from the likes of you! And someday, she'll look you in the eye and fight you until you're dead! Now get out!

She slammed the window in Xavier's face. He gave a cold, dark expression at Minnie, but he didn't argue with her. So he vanished into black smoke, along with the falcon.

Daisy: Wow Minnie. I've never seen act this way towards a villain.

Katy: It kind of reminded of the other version of The Jungle Book where the wolf mother protects a baby Mowgli from Shere Khan. But did what he say was true?

Minnie: Yes, it's true. Master Yen Cid predicated the prophecy.

Katy: But what's this organization he's involved with? Is it Organization 13th? His name has an X in it.

Mickey: Nope. We don't know what it is. But he sounds pretty determined to get you so the prophecy won't be complete.

Katy: What's the rest of the prophecy? He said a human from the real world will cross the border from the real world to your world, but it would also mean the end of his organization.

Mickey: Maybe we'll find out some other time. We should get you home.

Katy: But how?

Goofy handed Katy the pouch. Inside was a heart-shaped pendent. It had a large red heart in the center, surrounded by silver tiny gemstones, and a silver chain was connected to the pendent.

Goofy: Mr. Yen Cid created that there necklace. We got the idea from The Wizard of Oz where that gal Dorothy uses Ruby Slippers. So we figured you can use a magical thingy to transport you from here to your world and from your world to our world.

Katy: Really? Thank you. And I love it. It's so pretty. But will it work?

Goofy: They'll work. All you gotta do is…um…

Donald: I think you have to tap it three times and tell it whatever you wish it to do.

Katy: But will you really protect me? From what's his name?

Mickey: You betcha!

Donald: Promise!

Goofy: Cross our hearts!

Katy: (smiles) Thank you.

000000

Katy used the ruby pendent to take her home when it was dawn, after getting a full rest from a rough night. She found herself in her bedroom, and lying in her bed. The heart-shaped pendent was around her neck, and her uncle and aunt and cousins were at the dining room, having breakfast. They seemed to act like Katy was in bed the whole time, which is what Merlin wanted them to believe.


End file.
